


Doctor's Orders

by kristicola



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Literal Sleeping Together, a bit of groping, some nice fondling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 09:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12504048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristicola/pseuds/kristicola
Summary: ok so this is a follow up to the first set of julian specific chapters! i wrote something before this but it was sort of overwritten by canon (especially since they were weirdly close... lmao...) so i probably won't upload it since it seems irrelevant by nowand this is a uhm, a one shot but also aprelude to some smut :3cenjoy!! pls leave comments k bye





	Doctor's Orders

They very faintest hint of morning light filtered in and the sound of commerce beginning to shuffle outside pulled Luna from her slumber. It sounded so soft, felt so familiar, she smiled softly as she stretched slightly in bed– 

 Wait. This wasn’t… the palace… this was… 

 Her eyes flew open and she began to recall the night prior. The bit of filtered sun brought to life the dust floating about Mazelinka’s home. Her eyes widened further as she remembered  _more_ …. 

 She slowly shifted onto her back and turned her head to find a very much awake and warmly smiling Julian watching her. 

 “Good morning.” 

 She puffed her cheeks slightly - it’s not as if… she  _regretted_ anything from the evening before, oh no… she’d… she had definitely enjoyed it… but it had all just.. So much had happened! And all so quickly… She already found herself being drawn back in though. He looked so.. inviting. They’d both fallen asleep in their clothes, and his shirt had since found a way to unbutton itself further as they slept, it hung loosely off his shoulder and his hair was perfectly tousled in the way only a good night’s sleep could provide.

 “M-mornin’..” she stammered slightly, turning further to lay on her side facing him. He wasted absolutely no time in leaning forward to steal the softest kiss, like it was the most casual thing in the world. Like he’d done this every morning for longer than they could remember. Her chest fluttered and a soft sigh escaped her. 

 Before her absolutely lovestruck stupor could set in, it dawned on her once more:  _this is not the palace._

 She shot up, so fast that she basically headbutted Julian, but only a soft huff escaped him in response. “Portia is going to be coming to wake me at any moment now.” In a frenzied panic she attempted to kick the sheets off herself but Julian, rubbing at his nose with one hand, reached over and gently took hold of her chin to bring her attention back to him. 

 “Quite the walk back, so you will be late regardless.” 

 She bit her lip, giving him a look that said she really could not argue with him. To which he shifted upward to lean in closer, his thumb idly ran over her lower lip as his nose bumped hers. 

 “Yes but-” 

 He silenced her with a soft kiss, to which she pursed her lips but did not outwardly protest. 

“But what will-” 

 Again he stole her lips, but with more purpose. He dropped his hand down onto the bed on her opposite side, trapping her where she was. Luna’s heart was nearly pounding out of her chest - she’d certainly never had any encounters quite like the ones she did with Julian… she hardly knew how to act under such circumstances. All she knew for sure was that she really  _didn’t_ want him to stop but.. 

 Pulling away with a slight gasp, she continued once more, “What will she tell Nadia when I’m not there for breakfast? She is your sister, surely you would not wish to see her reprimanded…” 

 He idly brushed some dark strands of hair from her face and chuckled, “She is a very resourceful woman.” He softly nipped at her ear and drew a path along her jaw with his lips, “I would not underestimate her.” 

 Well, she could not really deny that. Portia certainly had a way of working things into her favor. Still… 

 A soft surprised moan escaped her as his lips flirted with her neck. “J-Julian…”

 His response was a satisfied chuckle against her skin, “Stay a bit longer, won’t you?” 

 Her sigh was resigned, “Persuasion must run in the family.” Biting her lip, she let herself slip backwards onto the bed proper, her gaze dragging slowly up his body before meeting his. Her hands followed a similar path, fingernails raking softly against his exposed skin, through the ginger furls of his chest which elicited a very pleased and unflattering sound from Julian. Luna chuckled, drawing her hands up his and into his hair.  _Stupid… beautiful man._ She couldn’t say really what drew her to him in the first place, but of all their encounters he… was kind, awkward, silly. Hard not to like. She found herself smiling up at him, content, her sentiment reflected in his face. 

 Julian leaned down, teasing her lips with a faint brush of his own, but failing his own ploy as he quickly stole them for something far more hungry. They both shifted around a bit so that he hung over her, one knee resting between her thighs. Luna didn’t really know what to do with all of this honestly. She recalled yesterday, that  _pleased_ groan as she pressed against that wound he took from her, the flush of his face. She wasn’t… well, as much as she could remember, she wasn’t uhm… particularly a fan of… hurting others. But that  _reaction_ … She couldn’t pretend she wasn’t curious how she might elicit it. Just that slight clawing up his chest had garnered a moan out of him. 

 And it seemed only fair, considering the shivers that ran down her spine as his fingers brushed up her side against bare midriff. Lucky for him all he really had to do was  _touch_ her to prove fruitful. Though she had no doubts her delicate touches would be pleasurable to him was well. A gasping breath escaped her as his hand slipped back down and grasped at her thigh, bending her leg at the knee. In an act of retribution she pulled back slightly, allowing a moment to pass during which his heavy lidded heated gaze roamed her face. His expression changed quite dramatically as she took his lower lip between her teeth and tugged lightly.  _See? That was fun._ A thought that brought a smirk to her face as she admired the vibrant red of his cheeks and still slightly widened eyes. She bit down a bit harder as she bent the leg that happened to be between  _his_ legs, pressing her knee to a particularly sensitive part of his body.  _The absolutely pathetic whimpering moan that escaped him…_ she was a little surprised how much pleasure that brought  _her_. 

 Releasing his lip she found her mouth overtaken by his in the most ravenous of ways. Her hands tangled into his hair, tugging lightly though her attentions were far too preoccupied elsewhere to put in much effort. His lips were hungry, begging her, tongue almost forceful, a bit awkward, teeth nearly gnashing together. His desperation was far more delectable than she could have even really anticipated. 

 “Luna…” he breathed haggardly, almost a whine, truly. His hips bucked slightly against her knee as he buried his face into her neck. Her chest rose and fell far more laboriously than she realized until that brief moment of catching her breath.  

“Luna, Luna…” he panted against her skin, kissing her neck haphazardly, grazing the curve of her shoulder with his teeth. Carefully calculating a spot that would not be  _immediately_ obvious, he sucked her skin between his lips, pulling a slight gasp from her lips. Her hands dropped down to his waist, finding their way underneath the loose hanging fabric of his top to claw up his back, to which a prominent moan tickled her skin where his lips were. 

 “I wonder,” his words were quiet, his voice low, tempting, “what you’ll say when they inevitably ask you where this mark came from~?” his tongue ran along his handiwork, the skin bruised and purple at the base of her neck. 

 Only after what he said did she realize what he’d done, and while she didn’t mind, he made a fair point. To which she withdrew one hand and smacked him upside the head. He laughed and kissed the sore spot tenderly. 

 “The truth, I suppose,” she started with a soft snort, “I was attacked by a vampire eel.” 

 He laughed again, kissing his way up her neck and bringing a hand to the side of her face. “Is that what I am?” He didn’t allow for a response though as he took her mouth captive once more. All giggles and groping hands, they were certainly lost to their own world.

_Until the floor burst open._

An unapologetic Mazelinka spared them no embarrassment as she opened up the hiding hole she’d slept in that night, “You know I’m sure there’s somewhere more private you two could do that sort of thing than my bed.” 

 Luna nearly kicked Julian off her and scrambled to sit up.  _How had she not… damn, Julian really had a way of making her forget reality._ Which… shit! “Ah… I… I was just… I need to go…” Frazzled, Luna nearly sprung up out of bed, hair absolutely mussed and clothes completely off kilter, trying to make a clean escape. “Oh dear,” was Mazelinka’s entire response as she looked over to Julian who simply watched Luna’s panicked movements. He slowly righted himself and looked down to the old woman that had sprouted from the floor at an entirely inopportune time, but… regardless. He was pleased. So said the dopey smile and puppy eyes that followed Luna’s every hectic twirl as she tried to straighten herself up just a tiny bit. 

 “Ahem- uhm.” Luna cleared her throat, looking down to Mazelinka, bowing very awkwardly, “Thank you so much for your hospitality I uhm… “ she looked at Julian, feeling like she should apologize but also felt like she really couldn’t swallow admitting all that they’d… just done, in this poor old woman’s bed. “….t-thank you….” pausing a moment she pursed her lips, almost glaring at Julian now, “Julian, a word?” she gestured towards the door out and stepped off towards freedom. 

 Mazelinka merely shrugged, “No reason to thank me, any…  _friend…_ of Ilya’s is welcome.” 

 Clearing his throat, Julian hopped up out of bed, a bit too quickly, his head bumping the low ceiling. Immediately upon closing the distance between the two of them he attempted to engulf her once more, but she pressed both hands to his chest to keep him somewhat at bay. 

 “I feel like I should be angry with you, but… I really can’t find it in me.” Luna huffed slightly, though she could not maintain the glare for more than a few seconds when faced with his stupid grin. 

 Seeming to completely disregard what she said, he craned forward just a bit, tilting her chin upwards, “Meet me somewhere. Anywhere.” 

 God he made her heart pound in ways she was certain she’d never felt before. “Meet me at my shop later tonight. It shouldn’t be an issue I can just say I forgot something.” 

 His thumb brushed softly against her jawline before he pressed closer, kissing her gently, “Mm, perhaps I can have my key back~?” 

 Luna grinned now, giving him a gentle shove back inside as she pushed out the doorway, “Oh I don’t know, I’m sure you’ll figure something out.” 

 And with that settled, she made for the Palace.

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos hella appreciated!!!


End file.
